


They Be Hoes

by Bethie0608



Series: Monsta X Soulmates [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethie0608/pseuds/Bethie0608
Summary: Emilia gets conned by her best friends to go to a party and somehow she can't regret it.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Original Female Character(s), Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Monsta X Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694173
Kudos: 2





	They Be Hoes

“You need to get out more, Em.” Emilia’s best friend, Jun’s voice comes floating out of her closet where he was currently rooting around for god knows what. “Okay but why a party?” She replies, raising her eyebrow when he pops his head out of her closet.

“Because I'm a hoe.” He replies with a smirk before disappearing into her closet again. “What about Minghao? You know your soulmate?” She asks in exasperation. “He's a hoe too. We're hoes together.” Floats from her closet causing her to groan and flop backward onto her bed.

“He's not wrong, Em.” Minghao’s face appears above hers and she frowns. “You guys are so weird.” She says to him and he shrugs. “Yeah but you love us.” Jun says, emerging from Emilia’s closet with something in his hand.

“Also you're wearing this tonight. You can't say no.” Jun throws the cloth in his hand at her. She holds it up to find that it was actually the short, strapless black dress with sequins that Jun had given her for her birthday a few months ago.

“But what about my mark?” She asks, glancing wide eyed between the two boys. “Show it off, Em. A hand print on your shoulder isn't as bad as Woozi’s mark.” Minghao says causing her to snort. “Yeah, the look on Wooz’s face when Hosh poked his the first time and it glowed was priceless.” Emilia giggles as Minghao nods.

“Or what about Shua’s mark?” Jun asks causing Emilia to laugh. “Oh my god! When Seokmin punched him in the face in Hip Hop and his mark lit up, I almost died.” They all laugh at the memory of their friends as Emilia stands, heading for the bathroom.

When she comes back into the room, both boys wolf whistle at her causing her to roll her eyes. “Shut up, you two.” She says,dropping into her desk chair to do her makeup. They just giggle as Minghao does her hair.

She knew she was going to have to go to this party anyway seeing as it was Jeonghan’s party and he'd be pissed if his only ‘daughter' wasn't there. She sighs as they climb into Minghao's car. 

“The music was pouring from the house as they arrive and climb out. “Jesus, Hannie knows how to throw a party.” She says, smoothing her hand down the skirt of her dress. “I know right? Come on!” Jun says excitedly as he loops his arm through hers and walked toward the door.

Almost as soon as they walk inside, Emilia loses Jun and Minghao in the crowd and she rolls her eyes. She continues to push through the crowd in search of Jeonghan until she bumps into a very tall someone, well two very tall someones.

“Oh my god! Em!” Mingyu shouts over the music, pulling her into a hug. “Oh my god! Gyu!” She returns the hug tightly. “Did you know you're a girl?” Mingyu asks as he pulls away causing Wonwoo to laugh. “Hey! Fuck you!” Emilia replies, smacking Mingyu’s shoulder.

“Come on! The only time I've seen you wear something tight was that one time Jun talked you into wearing skinny jeans.” Mingyu replies with a grin. “God I hated those.” She says, making a face. “But they made your ass look amazing.” Wonwoo supplies with a grin.

“Thanks, Wonu. Where's Hannie?” She asks with a laugh. Mingyu points toward the kitchen and she nods in thanks. She halfway to the kitchen when it happens. She catches a slick spot on the hardwood floor and stands to fall forward when a hand reaches out to catch her.

The hand touches her soul mark and it glows causing both her and the blonde guy to freeze. “Come with me please.” He whispers in her ear and she nods. He takes her hand and leads her through the kitchen, out the backdoor.

“You're Emilia right?” He asks once the door is closed. “Yeah. You're Wonho right? Kihyun and Shownu’s friend?” She replies causing him to nod. “I thought you would be with Junhao. I know everyone knows you three are inseparable.” He says, scratching his shoulder as she laughs.

“You've never seen them at a party have you?” She asks with a grin as he shakes his head. “What do they do at parties?” He asks cautiously. “They find someone to take to bed with them.” She chuckles at his look of shock. “Why?” He asks curiously causing her to laugh really hard. “Because they be hoes.”


End file.
